Violeta INC - Fics
by Violeta 6V
Summary: Fanfics não salvas do projeto Violeta INC. do antigo fórum 6v.
1. Gossip-Bela

**Título**: Gossip

**Autora**: Bela

**Tema:** Precauções

**Item**: Risadas

**Observações**: Meio PWP, mas sem se aprofundar na NC. Sem romance nenhum, com uma Pansy completamente louca, e vocabulário pesado. Então, é, a classificação é M.

**JUST GOSSIP**

Eles riam, suas risadas ecoando pelo escuro.

Ele a arrastou pelo corredor, tentando ser silencioso, mas falhando miseravelmente quando as risadas novamente lutavam para sair de seus lábios. Ela se concentrou na sensação quente e acolhedora da mão dele envolvendo a sua, enquanto tomava cuidado para envolvê-lo também.

Sabia que o que estavam fazendo era errado, mas esses casais de romance sempre sabem, não? E não continuam fazendo? Então não há ponto nenhum em discutir isso. Era errado, mas parecia certo. Sempre essa conclusão, e Pansy já estava farta disso. Queria viver sua vida como bem quisesse, mesmo que as pessoas a rotulassem como clichê. Foda-se os outros, o que importava realmente eram os próximos minutos no escuro.

Deixou que ele a guiasse e se divertiu imensamente com isso. Ele conhecia bem o castelo, sabia o que fazia, e tudo o que importava para ela era a noite que teria. Não ligava a mínima para quem ele era, ou para quais as consequências desse e de todos os momentos antes desse que passaram juntos. Merlin, será que uma garota poderia dormir com um cara qualquer só por prazer, sem visões românticas?

Tudo bem que – ela admitia para si mesma – ele não era um cara qualquer. Era o herói do Mundo Bruxo e blá blá blá. Não importava. Acontecia que Harry Potter, depois de algumas noites de treino, se tornou muito bom de cama. Faria questão de informar as revistas de fofoca mais famosas a respeito disso, quando tudo aquilo que tinham acabasse.

E claro que ela contaria essa história para todo mundo que conhecesse! Ela e O Eleito? Daria altas fábulas no dormitório da Sonserina! Ela com certeza se tornaria a garota mais popular da Escola e ainda teria a satisfação de ver a cara da Weasley-fêmea de decepção. Riu alto e estridente com aquele pensamento, o que fez Potter olhar para trás, um brilho exótico em seus olhos verdes enquanto sorria para ela.

Eles entraram em uma sala vazia esbarrando em cadeiras e carteiras, colando os corpos, grudando os lábios. Potter se afastou um pouco dela para jogar alguns feitiços na porta, que Pansy sabia que isolaria os sons e os trancaria lá dentro, permitindo que suas risadas saíssem livremente pelos lábios. Mesmo assim, às vezes queria que ele esquecesse dessas precauções. Já pensou se realmente alguém os pegasse ali? Ia ser um escândalo!

Sem querer perder mais tempo, Pansy agarrou a camisa do moreno, puxando-o para si e enfiando a língua na sua boca. Sentiu os braços dele em sua cintura, aumentando ainda mais o atrito entre os corpos e o calor da noite. Deslizou as mãos para seus cabelos, agarrando-os e puxando-os, sem se preocupar em machucá-lo. Queria apenas sentí-lo, apenas aproveitar.

Saboreou a briga entre as línguas, que se enroscavam preguiçosamente, por vezes com mais intensidade, mais perigo. Abriu os olhos, estreitando-os para observar Potter enquanto a beijava. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados. Ela riu novamente ao perceber isso, quebrando o contato do beijo.

Ele abriu os olhos, encarando-a maliciosamente. Os lábios estavam levemente inchados dos beijos, os óculos tortos no rosto e a roupa um pouco amassada. E a noite nem havia começado! Pansy não conseguia segurar os risos que insistiam em escapar-lhe.

Deixou que ele a conduzisse, guiando-a, agarrando-a. Deixou que ele a deitasse no chão e saboreasse seu corpo da melhor forma que podia. Era dele, naquele momento, teria que o compensar de alguma forma pelo prejuízo que lhe causaria. E não tinha vergonha disso.

As mãos dele deslizavam por suas coxas, subindo sua saia, tocando-a e acariciando-a. A língua dele devorava seu pescoço, descendo para o decote da camisa que ela abria lentamente. Não se preocupava em tocá-lo também, sabia que tudo o que Potter queria era o corpo dela. E deixava que tivesse um pouquinho de cada vez. Nunca tirava toda a roupa, isso era sinal de fraqueza. Bastava que ele tivesse acesso às partes mais importantes.

Os lábios dele também estavam mais hábeis a cada noite, Pansy notou. Nunca saiam da pele dela agora, descendo por seus seios e sua barriga. Ela riu mais alto com os arrepios que passaram por seu corpo. Lembrava da primeira vez que transaram. Ele era tão tímido e inexperiente que Pansy divertia-se imensamente com as lembranças daquela noite. Agora, nem parecia o mesmo garoto que colocava a cabeça por baixo de sua saia, fazendo com que jogasse seus fios loiros para trás para rir. Ria sempre muito alto.

E as risadas dela eram acompanhadas de gemidos nesse ponto. Exigia muito de si mesma, ficando quase sem ar inúmeras vezes. Mas era bom demais rir tanto assim. Ria das sensações na sua pele, ria da situação, ria dele e do sexo com ele. Era engraçado. Era bom. E lhe renderia muita fama.

Ele finalmente cansou de beijá-la, como Pansy esperava. Abriu a própria calça e se deitou sobre a loira, lambendo seu pescoço. Ela gostava dessa parte em especial, porque era a mais prazerosa, e a principal. Ele entrava nela e começava já com um ritmo acelerado, acompanhando-a nas risadas e gemidos. Talvez essa era a hora que pareciam mais com um casal.

Tão rápido quanto começava, porém, acabava. E ela apenas se preocupava em anotar mentalmente todos os detalhes para saber responder as perguntas depois. Simples assim, quase impessoal. Mas podia evitar? Tratava aquela história como um negócio. Era mais fácil, sem correr riscos ou cair em desentendimentos. Como ele nunca reclamava, ela também não mudava.

Geralmente, eles acabavam, arrumavam o uniforme e saiam aos risos da sala, trocando uma ou outra frase com não muita substância. Funcionava assim. Naquele dia, porém, Potter estava com algum problema, pois rolou para o lado e ficou a encarando.

Pansy não disse nada. Ajeitou o sutiã, fechou a camisa, arrumou a saia e colocou a calcinha, ainda sob o olhar atento dele. Esperou que ele também se arrumasse, ajoelhada no chão, prendendo os cabelos com o elástico que estava em seu pulso. Mas ele continuou deitado a olhando. Levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Algum problema, Potter?

Ele hesitou, mordendo o lábio inferior e desviando o olhar.

-Sabe, isso entre a gente... pode funcionar. Podemos tentar algo sério se, é claro, mantermos segredo.

Ela riu pela última vez na noite.

-Potter, isso nunca foi destinado a ser um segredo. Achei que soubesse.

E, piscando para a face confusa dele, Pansy deixou a sala.

Sua última risada ainda ecoava no escuro.


	2. Damn, you look so good and I'm drunk

**Título**: Damn, you look so good and I'm drunk

**Autor:** Sophia Prince

**Tema:** Precauções

**Item:** Adrenalina

* * *

**Damn, you look so good and I'm drunk**

_por Sophia Prince  
_

* * *

**#1. you're hot mess, and I'm falling for you;**

Adentrou o local, passando os olhos à procura de uns amigos do trabalho. Haviam o chamado para que fosse com eles beber após o expediente, mas como um bom noivo que era, decidiu ir para casa. Antes não tivesse ido, pois foi só chegar lá e Ginny estava esperando-o com a cara amarrada. Por sorte estava cedo e escapou para o bar. Precisava encher a cara.

Copo vai, copo vem e sua visão ia ficando turva, sua fala mole e sua mente confusa. Estava ficando bêbado. Seus amigos riam alto, sendo acompanhados por ele até que o silêncio reinou entre eles. Uma garota linda entrava pelo salão, seu cabelo negro caindo por cima dos ombros desnudos e sua boca era de um vermelho vivo. Ela sorriu na direção dele e automaticamente fora sugado pelas lembranças do passado. Claro que jamais esqueceria aquele sorriso cheio de malícia e tão característico de Pansy. Observou que ela vinha em sua direção e deu um longo gole em sua bebida, sorriu.

**#2. but just one night couldn't be so wrong, you make me want to lose control;**

Após alguns minutos de conversa, já agiam como melhores amigos de infância. A bebida em exagero os fazia ficar assim. E naquele momento Harry pode perceber como Pansy era diferente das outras garotas, ela era o mistério em forma de pessoa. Seu jeito articulado de falar, de agir, de olhar à sua volta. E Harry quis que Pansy fosse dele. Que aquela boca vermelha, aquela pele branca e macia, aquele perfume se misturando ao dele fosse tudo o que existisse.

- Soube que está com a Weasley fêmea, é verdade? – Ela questionou, passando a língua por seus lábios enquanto se aproximava dele.

- Aham... – Murmurou, olhando fixamente nos olhos azuis da morena.

As palavras já não tinham mais serventia. Sua boca fortemente pressionada a dela não permitiam que um resmungo fugisse por seus lábios. As mãos seguraram a cintura firme e no calor do momento, entraram aos beijos na primeira porta que encontraram.

**#3. tonight I'm the drug you can't deny;**

As mãos dela procuraram o zíper dele com pressa, enquanto isso a mão dele já estava por debaixo de sua saia. Ela arfou, agarrando o pescoço dele com uma das mãos e a outra se deteve em livrá-lo daquelas roupas. Quando conseguiu, seu corpo fora suspenso do chão e sentiu-se sentar sobre a pia do banheiro. Suas línguas se moviam feito loucas, brigando por espaço. Em meio a um gemido rouco por ambas as partes, os corpos começaram a movimentar-se, em um vai e vem ritmado. A boca vermelha e levemente borrada havia se aproximado de seu ouvido, e ela gemia alto lá. As unhas de Harry, por sua vez, agarraram as coxas dela.

Suas respirações estava descompassadas e os corpos suados estavam suados, o cansaço se aproximava cada vez mais rápido. Mais algumas estocadas seguidas de gemidos, e seus corpos estremeceram e relaxaram. Afastaram-se para se olharem e Harry viu a linda garota que estava em sua frente. O efeito da bebida já havia passado, agora só restava a sensação anestésica do orgasmo e da adrenalina, que ainda corria em suas veias. Pansy lhe sorriu, ajeitando as roupas e deu um último beijo nos lábios do homem.

Naquele momento, só um nome passava em sua mente. Pansy. Se perguntassem sobre Ginny, ele iria perguntar quem era.

E Pansy sabia do que se passava na cabeça do menino-que-sobreviveu.


	3. Ciúmes- Kaline

**Título:** Ciúmes

**Autora:** Kaline Bogard

**Tema:** Interações

**Item:** Ciúmes

**Cíumes**

**Kaline Bogard**

– Potter, não acredito que você vai mesmo a esse jogo.

O rapaz parou na porta, com a mão na maçaneta e suspirou. Quase... quase conseguira escapar:

– Eu já combinei com o Ron.

– Ah, claro. Com o Ron. – Pansy parou perto dele observando as roupas que seu marido usava – E porque está usando o uniforme completo desse timinho?

Harry contou até dez. Não ia ser rápido. Nem fácil. Nem indolor.

– Porque eu vou torcer por ele, querida?

– Como uma "declaração de amor"?

Fazendo um esforço sobre humano Harry conseguiu não rolar os olhos:

– Pelo meu time do coração. Só isso.

– Ah... nem um pouquinho dessa devoção tem a ver com a apanhadora...?

–Claro que não! – na ansia de se livrar das desconfianças acabou afirmando rápido demais. A desconfiança da morena triplicou:

– Paradinho aí, Potter. Não vai a lugar algum sem mim!

– Pansy... – Harry teve vontade de morder a própria lingua – É um programa para os garotos. Você ficaria sem jeito entre Ron, Seamus, Dean, os gêmeos e eu.

– Tudo bem. Então vá e se divirta.

"Rápido demais" ele pensou observando-a seguir para o sofá e sentar-se lá, pensativa. Respirou fundo e a seguiu:

– Olha, é só um jogo, tá bom? Voce não confia em mim?

– Claro que confio, Potter. Não confio na Weasley.

– Acho lindo que tenha ciumes de mim, Pansy. Mas não precisa. Eu vou só pelo jogo. Pelo jogo. Eu amo você.

"Eu amo você" era a sentença mágica que sempre amolecia a morena. Ela acenou com a cabeça e tocou a mão de Harry:

– Então vai, pode ir. Vou chamar algumas das meninas pra gente fazer um clubinho. Está bem? Assim ficamos quites.

Harry sorriu e concordou. Pelo menos estava cda vez mais fácil. Sempre era uma luta convercer Pansy que não havia mais nada entre ele e Ginny. Desde que se entregara a Pansy Parkinson, atual senhora Potter, não havia espaço para nenhuma outra mulher em sua vida.


	4. Alone- Kaline

**Título:** Alone

**Autora:** Kaline Bogard

**Tema:** Farmacocinética

**Item:** a segunda imagem

**Alone**

**Kaline Bogard**

Ela saiu de casa pela porta dos fundos. Parou no imenso campo que ladeava a Mansão de seus pais. Os olhos percorreram o cercado de árvores, algumas ancestrais cuja existência acompanhava gerações e gerações de Parkinsons construindo a história.

Talvez isso a ajudasse a se sentir ainda mais perdida. Sua mãe sempre sabia o que fazer. Seu pai tinha sempre um plano alternativo. Sutileza, sinônimo do sobrenome. Nunca se expor demais, nunca se entregar demais. Ao contrário dos Malfoy, nunca apostar tudo em uma única sacada.

Você nunca sabia quando ia ficar sem nada.

Pansy estava sem nada.

Não materialmente falando. A fortuna da família não era pequena. Não acabaria assim tão rápido, sobretudo com os investimentos bem sucedidos que seu pai estava fazendo. Não... a sensação de perda tinha muito mais a ver com sentimentos do que posses.

"Sinto muito, eu estava enganado".

As palavras ressoavam por sua mente de novo e de novo. Dolorosas e frias, tão diferentes do que costumavam ser. Tão diferentes de quando se deixara levar pela ilusão dos encontros às escondidas. Draco a avisara. Blaise a alertara. E ela ignorara a ambas.

"Ginny é a pessoa certa pra mim. É o que todos dizem".

A opinião de "todos" era importante o bastante para deixá-la para trás e seguir em frente. Agora ela tinha que continuar, por si só. Sua mãe não a perdoava. Seu pai jogava esse erro em sua face todos os dias. Havia olhares de repreensão nos olhares duros de seus amigos.

Ela estava sozinha.

Sozinha outra vez.


	5. Passos- Bela

**Título:** Passos

**Autora:** Bela

**Tema:** Interações

**Itens:**

Drabble 1 - amizade

Drabble 2 - discussão

Drabble 3 - confiança

**PASSOS**

* * *

**I. Tell them**

Ginevra Weasley tinha os braços e pernas cruzados e a expressão dura ao encarar o namorado. Ele parecia incomodado e desconfortável, contrastando com a aparência irritada dela.

-Só me diga uma coisa, Harry. Por quê, dessa vez?

Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos, ainda mais desconfortável. Harry estava agindo de maneira muito estranha nos últimos tempos, e Ginny não podia dizer que estava completamente surpresa que ele tenha pedido para terminarem. Na verdade, já esperava por algo assim. Mas queria entender, e o fato de não saber o que estava acontecendo é que a deixava irritada.

-Eu... - Hesitou, suspirando. - Estou vendo outra pessoa, Ginny.

A ruiva assentiu. Não podia culpá-lo realmente, afinal, nos últimos tempos, o namoro deles estava longe de ser ideal. Até que a ideia de Harry em outro relacionamento não a incomodava. Era até melhor assim, não se sentiria culpada por deixá-lo e saberia que ele estava feliz.

Levantou-se da cadeira em que estivera sentada, abrindo um sorriso. Estendeu a mão para ele.

-Então teremos que ser só amigos.

Harry sorriu aliviado, aceitando a mão dela.

* * *

**II. Fight them**

-Como assim, Parkinson?

Draco a perfurou com o olhar gelado, extremamente nervoso. Passou as mãos nos cabelos diversas vezes, respirando fundo e tentando dizer a si mesmo que aquilo não estava acontecendo. Ela parecia à beira de lágrimas.

-Ai, Draquinho pára com isso, vai! - pediu, chorosa, agarrando o braço dele para acalmá-lo. - Podemos continuar a ser só amigos.

-Amigos? - ele rugiu, se soltando dela. - Amigos depois de tudo que fizemos na cama? Amigos depois que você me traiu?

Pansy não aguentou por muito mais tempo. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto.

-Por favor, Draquinho, não é assim...

-Pára de me chamar assim, Parkinson! - estava realmente furioso, por chamá-la pelo sobrenome. - Você perdeu esse direito!

Houve silêncio entre eles durante longos minutos, quebrado apenas pelos soluços dela.

-Diga-me - ele pediu, a voz dura, mesmo que baixa. - Quem é ele?

Ela lhe falou, baixinho, e ele não pôde evitar ficar mais furioso. Mandou-a deixá-lo sozinho.

Draco não conseguia processar o fato de que ela o havia trocado. Ninguém trocava Draco Malfoy, ainda mais por... argh, Potter.

* * *

**III. Trust them**

Hermione estava sentada no banco de um parque. Havia um livro em seu colo, mas ela não lia, contemplando o lago à sua frente. Sentiu que alguém se aproximou e soube que era Harry quando ele largou-se ao seu lado, parecendo cansado.

Hermione sorriu.

-Você contou para Ginny?

Sentiu que ele assentiu, e uma ponta de orgulho pelo amigo se destacou em seu peito. Virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, uma sobrancelha levantada. Harry suspirou.

-Ela encarou a notícia bem... - o moreno franziu a testa. - bem demais.

Hermione deu de ombros.

-Ginny já estava imaginando que isso iria acontecer. Ela já havia se conformado.

Harry pareceu pensar por um momento, e vez sinal afirmativo novamente.

-E agora? - perguntou, com um jeito inocente.

-Agora, - Hermione explicou, um sorriso em sua face. - você tem que agradecer a si mesmo por ter confiado em mim, e eu tenho que dizer que não me desapontou. Sabia que faria a coisa certa, Harry.

Ele sorriu de volta para ela, e ambos voltaram a encarar o lago.

Ela sabia que Harry fizera a coisa certa, e estava orgulhosa dele por isso. Não achava que Parkinson seria melhor para ele do que Ginny era, mas se ela o fazia feliz, não era Hermione quem iria discordar. Confiava nele tanto quanto ele confiava nela.


	6. In the end, you gotta me- Narcisa

**Título:**In the end, you gotta me.

**Autora:**Narcisa Le Fay

**Aviso:** fic escrita para o projeto Violet INC e para o fest do Harry da seçã usado: amizade.

**In the end, you gotta me**

Pansy já perdera a contas de quantas doses bebera naquela noite. Ela podia ver de forma bem embaçada vários copos a sua frente – muito deles com a bebida pela metade já que Pansy tinha o costume de pedir um drinque, bebê-lo até a metade e pedir outro - mas era incapaz de precisar a quantidade.

Ela também podia ver Draco a encarando risonho. Ele sabia o motivo de sua vinda aquele bar trouxa e não conseguia parar de rir. As ironias da vida: há um mês ela havia feito todas as piadas do mundo sobre o seu relacionamento com Ginny Weasley e agora, lá estava lá, enchendo a cara para tentar esquecer que naquela tarde beijara Harry Potter.

E Draco podia afirmar, já que ele presenciara toda a cena, que fora o senhor beijo, daqueles que Pansy só se permitia na intimidade de seu quarto. "Certas coisas são particulares, Draco", era o que ela costumava a dizer coma voz firme, e mesmo assim, revolvera beijar Potter no meio do restaurante do Ministério.

"Sabe, eu achei que você fosse pedi-lo em casamento"Draco disse passando o dedo fino pela borda de um dos copos abandonados por Pansy. Ele a viu estreitar os olhos, como se tentasse ter certeza de que Draco falara com ela, já que Pansy sempre tinha o costume de ter conversas imaginárias consigo mesma quando ficava bêbada.

"Cale a boca Draco", Pansy disse em uma voz sonolenta e tentando atirar o copo que estava em sua mão e falhando miseravelmente. Draco riu de novo e mais ainda ao ver a expressão emburrada de Pansy.

"Ele deve me odiar"Pansy disse em uma voz baixa e Draco quase não a ,então, mudou a expressão e olhou Pansy com compaixão já que ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia como griffinórios podiam ser complicados.

"Duvido. Potter é do tipo que surta por um tempo e depois se acalma e aceita as coisas. E mesmo assim duvido que ele vá te odiar apenas porque você o beijou". Draco viu Pansy levantar o olhar que até aquele momento está fixo nos copos.

"Ele vai me odiar amanhã". Pansy disse de novo com uma voz bem baixa e Draco começou a se afastar da mesa de leve: ele sabia que a qualquer momento Pansy iria começar a gritar e a gesticular que nem uma louca. Ele a conhecia há muitos anos para saber que esse era o ritual dela.

"E por que?" Draco disse se afastando cada vez mais enquanto Pansy parecia não perceber nada.

"PORQUE EU VOU FAZER DE NOVO, IDIOTA!"E então Draco não conseguiu entender mais nada já que Pansy começara a gritar palavras e a gesticular que nem louca. Boa parte do bar, apesar da música alta, parou para ver o que tinha acontecido a mulher de cabelos loiros e curtos. Draco apenas sorriu sem graça enquanto Pansy gritava algo como "ELE NÃO ME ESCAPA!" e Draco agradeu a Merlin por Pansy ter escolhido o bar trouxa: ao menos ali ninguém os conhecia.

Pansy continuou a gritar por mais um tempo enquanto Draco fingia concordar com o que quer que fosse que ela falasse. As pessoas foram aos poucos parando de prestar atenção em Pansy que, também, ao poucos, foi se acalmando.

"Entendeu porque Potter vai me odiar?" Pansy perguntou com a voz mais sonolenta do que antes.

Draco olhou para a amiga: os braços estavam jogados ao lado do corpo, a expressão era desolada e a voz baixa. Pansy era a perfeita expressão do desespero.

"Potter não vai te odiar Pansy" Draco disse com asco na voz. Por mais que fosse divertido brincar com Pansy sobre seu amor bizarro, Draco não gostava de ver a amiga sofrendo, ainda mais pelo testa rachada insuportável.

Francamente, ele pensava com freqüência, o que Pansy vira nele? Draco não consiga entender o que Pansy gostava tanto no outro.

E então Draco lembrava que ele também nunca teve razão alguma para gostar de Ginny e mesmo assim gostou, tendo sempre o apoio de Pansy e sabia que deveria oferecer o mesmo para ela agora.

"E se odiar, você sempre azará como você costumava dizer que faria isso caso Potter continuasse no nosso caminho?" Draco disse com um meio sorriso, lembrando-se da época em Pansy costumava fazer planos de aniquilação potteriana para fazer Draco imaginou que talvez isso a ajudasse um pouco e ao ouvir a risada descontrolada de Pansy soube que fizera o certo.

"Posso transformar ele em uma tartaruga?"Pansy disse entre risos.

"Só com a minha ajuda". Draco respondeu acompanhando Pansy a uma nova rodada.

Fim.


	7. Gradil- Narcisa

**Título:** Gradil

**Autora: **Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta**:Sophia Prince

**Tema:**Farmacocinética

**Item:**Raiva

**Gradil**

Harry não sabia como chegara aquele parque, apenas sabia que chegara. Sabia também que saíra da casa que dividia com Ginny muito irritado e deixara-se ser levado por seus pés (um hábito que ele adquirira depois da guerra). Em algum momento seus pés pararam e Harry pode visualizar o parque melhor.

Um parque abandonado pela humanidade. Havia flores amarelas pelas grades, folhas vermelhas, que ele sabia que quebrariam no momento em que ele pisasse nelas e havia gritos vindos de algum lugar. Harry andou até o local de onde o som provinha e pode ver Pansy Parkinson apontando a sua varinha para um monte de folhas amarelas e laranjas. Harry se aproximou um pouco, mas não o suficiente para que Pansy percebesse a presença dele.

De todas as pessoas no mundo, Pansy era a última que Harry gostaria de encontrar, principalmente depois do último encontro deles.

Se é que Harry podia chamar algo como sexo em uma sala vazia do Ministério de encontro. Harry, agora pensava, que eles nunca tiveram encontros e sim, apenas, transas rápidas,violentas e satisfatórias em salas vazias do Ministério.

E mesmo assim lá estava Pansy: parada no meio do parque, apontando, agora, sua varinha para um gradil de ferro partido e coberto de pétalas de flores mortas. Ela ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

E gritava. Gritava muito. Gritava sons e não palavras. Sons que vinha de sua alma e de um lugar que Harry sabia que ele também possuía. Eram gritos que resumiam tudo sem dizer realmente nada.

Pansy gritava sons que, na mente de Harry, formavam palavras cheias de significados. Formava as palavras que resumia o que ele sentia.

Pansy gritava sons que Harry também queria gritar. Ele não sabia o que sentir sobre ele, ele ou a relação deles. Ele só sabia que tinha vontade de gritar com ela também e por isso se aproximou mais dela e parou ao seu lado. Pansy olhou assustada para e ele e, quando se preparava para sair, ouvi o grito de Harry e som do ferro se partindo com uma explosão. Harry a viu olhando para trás e esboçando um sorriso verdadeiro – sem lágrimas ou gritos -, voltando para seu lado.

E em meio a gritos, barulhos se ferro partido e explosões, eles se encontraram.

Fim


	8. And that's why I smile-Sophia Prince

Título: And that's why I smile

**Autor:** Sophia Prince

**Tema:** Farmacocinética

**Item:** Aceitação

* * *

**And that's why I smile**

**por Sophia Prince**

* * *

Devo dizer que continuo em choque pela a minha última descoberta.

Nunca passaria pela minha cabeça apaixonar-me por alguém como ele. O Pottah. Eu conseguia ouvir as pessoas à minha volta chamando-me de louca ou coisas até piores que isso. E eu provavelmente estava ficando louca. Mas já estava difícil de esconder.

Aquele cabelo sempre bagunçado não me irritava, aquele óculos já não era mais feio e era impossível não se perder naqueles olhos esmeraldas. Desde o dia em que ele sorriu para mim, eu já sabia que algo estava prestes a mudar. E realmente mudou.

Com a convivência, eu fui percebendo como ele era interessante e que o queria em minha vida por muito tempo. Fomos nos aproximando, embora continuássemos retraídos por causa de nossos amigos.

Até que um dia, longe das vistas deles, Harry me beijou e foi como se tudo estivesse parado e se resumisse a ele. E ele sorriu, arrancando-me um sorriso bobo. Aquela Pansy que haviam conhecido, ela estava mudada e já não era a mesma vadia que antes. Ela se tornou alguém melhor, alguém digna de ser namorada de Harry.

Cansada de lutar contra esse sentimento, deixei que ele me chamasse de namorada e desde então eu não paro de sorrir quando ele está por perto.


	9. Tentativas- Bela

**Título:** Tentativas - I. Odeio-te; II. Entendo-te; III. Quero-te

**Autora:** Bela

**Tema**: Farmacocinética

**Itens:** I. Raiva; II. Aceitação; III. Imagem 9

**Observações:** Sim, os títulos são em português e as drabbles em inglês. Mas é porque são sou normal.

* * *

**I. Odeio-te**

Pansy Parkinson looked once more at the annoying smile on Harry Potter's face. All she wanted to do was punch that face. She couldn't stand more his smiles, and how she couldn't take them off her mind. Harry Potter was all over her brain, playing with her thoughts the same way she used to play with her dolls when she was younger. And that was horrible, because she was Pansy Parkinson. And he was Harry Potter. There's no need to list the reasons why it was definitely impossible for them to be together. Wait; was she actually thinking of them together?

Pansy shook her head, trying to clean her mind. She hated Harry Potter, and that was the truth. That had to be the truth. They hated each other and it was fate. He was the Boy Who Lived. She was the Princess of Slytherin. Things were better that way.

But, then... why did she hate Harry Potter? The first thing that came to her mind was his smile. That smile she couldn't forget.

It made she hate him a little bit more.

* * *

**II. Entendo-te**

Harry Potter glanced at Pansy Parkinson, curiosity on his face. She was a strange girl, that Parkinson. He noticed that sometimes she looked at him with a thoughtful look, for then turn her face into an angry expression. She was funny, Harry had to admit it to himself.

In fact, there're many things about Parkinson in his mind. He was making too many careful analysis of her these last days. Harry now knew almost exactly how she smiled, how she shrugged her shoulders, how she rolled her eyes. He had also memorized the real color of her eyes - a deep dark blue. He was afraid he might be getting interested in her. And it would be a disaster.

But, then... wasn't his life already a disaster? Date Parkinson would probably be one of the easiest things he'd have to do for a while. Maybe he could live with the idea of loving Pansy Parkinson.

And the thought made him smile.

* * *

**III. Quero-te**

Pansy walked up and down, followed by the anxious look of Harry's face.

"So?" he asked, quietly.

She stopped, facing him. Pansy seemed scary with the idea he had given her.

"I don't know, Potter", she answered, honestly. "The whole thing is just..."

"Absurd?"

Pansy nodded, and went back to her walking.

"You know, Potter, I'm not sure I..." she was obviously in doubt. "I'm not sure I have feelings for you."

"Neither am I", Harry said, simply. "But I know I want to try dating you, because... I just need a little escape from real life, you know? And I think I can have that with you."

She stopped again, smiling.

"Then I guess we can try."

Tentative, they approached and embraced.

Maybe it was not the start of a big love, but was, at least, the start of a new life. For both of them.


	10. Escolhas- Bela

**Título:** Escolhas

**Autora:** Bela

**Tema:** Contra-indicações.

**Itens:** I. Aceitação; II. imagem 2; III. Hermione; IV. Piano; V. Fuga.

**ESCOLHAS**

**I. Escolha Difícil**

Era difícil escolher.

Harry sabia que era.

Não havia decisões fáceis, talvez apenas decisões óbvias. Mas, na vida, você sempre tem uma escolha. Até mesmo quando acha que não tem nenhuma. Porque, então, você está escolhendo não ter escolha. E isso faz toda a diferença.

Harry podia dizer, naquele momento, que não escolhera se apaixonar por Pansy Parkinson. Podia dizer que era uma peça do destino, que o impulsionou naquela direção. Podia até dizer que a culpa era dela. Mas qualquer uma dessas opções seria mentira. Ele tivera escolha, e escolhera se apaixonar. Por Pansy Parkinson.

Achava que admitir isso para si mesmo tornaria as coisas mais fáceis.

Elas não se tornaram.

Não dificultaram, também, apenas... bom, a vida lhe apresentou novas escolhas. Afastar-se daquele amor impossível e voltar para os braços da esposa. Fugir com Pansy e mandar o mundo se explodir. Aprender a viver com aquilo, divorciando-se e assumindo sua história com ela. De todas as opções, Harry Potter acabou por escolher a mais complicada de todas. E isso não ajudou em nada.

Ele sinceramente esperava que seus amigos entendessem, que a esposa aceitasse. Esperava que ficassem felizes por ele. Obviamente, nada daquilo aconteceu.

Harry, pela primeira vez, se perguntou se fizera a escolha certa ao se apaixonar.

**II. Escolha Justa**

Nothing hurts more than being disappointed by the single person you thought would never hurt you.

Ao decidir que assumiria seu amor por Pansy, Harry tomou a providência que achava ser mais importante primeiro. Contou para a esposa.

Não sabia qual seria a reação de Ginny. Pensava que ela ficaria triste, ou irritada, ou magoada. Foi muito pior. Porque ela escolheu ficar tudo aquilo junto. Desejou que ela tivesse deixado-o ver apenas um de seus sentimentos, e não todos eles.

-Ginny... - tentou ser delicado. Estendeu a mão para segurar o braço dela, mas ela desviou - me desculpa.

-Não interessa agora, Harry.

Suas palavras foram rudes, mas ele via a dor em seus olhos e o desgosto em sua face.

-As pessoas mudam, Ginny. Sinto muito, eu... eu às vezes acho que não devia ter me apaixonado pela Pansy...

A esposa o encarou, irritada.

-Talvez você não devesse ter se apaixonado por mim, e esperado a Parkinson-perfeita ter aparecido. Afinal, coitada, ela não esteve com você todo esse tempo porque estava ocupada demais engomando as roupas do Malfoy, né?

Harry suspirou.

-Não é assim... você sabe que as pessoas mudam.

-O problema não é você ter mudado, Harry! - Ginny gritou, exasperada. - É você ter escolhido mudar. E, principalmente, ter mudado por ela

-Pansy é o problema?

-Sim, ela é o problema!

Ginny cruzou os braços e o silêncio que se seguiu nenhum dos dois gostaria de lembrar futuramente.

E Harry se perguntou se fizera a escolha certa falando com a esposa primeiro.

**III. Escolha Inexistente**

Sem sucesso com Ginny, Harry escolheu Hermione para ser a segunda a saber.

Além de ser sua melhor amiga, tentaria entendê-lo, seria compreensiva e ainda prepararia o caminho para Ron. Sim, Hermione era uma ótima escolha. Na verdade, se tivesse a escolhido antes de Ginny, as coisas poderiam ter sido mais fáceis. Mas não mais justas.

Quando se viu em frente à amiga, vacilou, mas seu espírito grifinório falou mais alto. Contou tudo que podia para ela, reclamando da reação de Ginny e tentando explicar o caminho de escolhas que o guiara até ali. Hermione o olhou séria durante toda a narração, para enfim argumentar.

-Harry! Ginny tem razão. Ela é Pansy Parkinson! Você tem noção disso? Ela quis te entregar para o Voldemort, ela vivia correndo atrás do Malfoy, ela era uma sonserina. Você devia ter mais senso dessas coisas, Harry.

-Eu tenho, Hermione - falou, irritado. Não conseguia entender porque todos pareciam estar contra ele, como se não acreditassem que tivesse feito a escolha certa. - E eu a escolhi! Eu quis me apaixonar, quis me envolver.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Isso não está certo, Harry.

Ele questionou em voz alta o que não estava certo: a escolha dele ou a escolha dos outros de não o aceitarem.

Hermione não soube responder.

Ela achava que ele não tinha escolha.

**IV. Escolha Fácil**

O som suave e melodioso do piano chegou até os ouvidos de Harry quando entrou na Mansão, acompanhado por um elfo doméstico melancólico. Seguiu a música até a sala de onde ela vinha, parando no batente da porta para observar a cena que acontecia lá dentro.

Pansy tocava piano, seus dedos finos e ágeis dançando pelas teclas. Tinha no rosto uma cara de extrema concentração, mordendo o lábio inferior e franzindo a testa. Harry achava engraçado.

Muitas coisas em Pansy eram engraçadas. O jeito irritante dela, a risada estridente, a maneira como torcia o nariz quando estava pensando. Harry achava engraçado até mesmo a cara que ela fazia ao escolher as roupas que iria vestir. Ela demorava muito tempo para escolher uma roupa, sempre detalhista, se enchendo de acessórios.

Harry gostava dela. E gostava de pensar que escolhera gostar dela. E que ainda escolhera certo. Tratando-se de Pansy, parecia não haver escolha errada. Mas, de novo, ele escolhera pensar que não havia escolha errada.

Entrou na sala, aproximando-se dela. Ao olhá-la de perto, percebeu que não importava.

Não importava o que os outros pensavam ou deixavam de pensar. Não importava as opiniões alheias, ou as opiniões de seus amigos. Nem mais os sentimentos de Ginny importavam. Ou não importariam, se ele escolhesse que assim seria.

E ele escolheu. Escolheu não se importar, e fez sentido.

Foi a primeira escolha fácil que Harry fez.

**V. Escolha Certa**

Não há escolhas fáceis.

Era difícil escolher.

Harry se enganara ao achar que fora fácil escolher não se importar. Não fora. Fora fácil não se importar, não fazer essa escolha. E assim que são as coisas.

Mesmo assim, existem decisões que são mais difíceis do que a maioria, e aquela que ele estava tomando era uma dessas.

Chegou um momento em que se viu olhando para dois caminhos opostos. Fugir ou ficar. Fugir da mídia, das consequências, dos amigos. Não era do feitio grifinório de Harry. Não era de feitio nenhum de Harry. Então ele poderia ficar e aprender a conviver com tudo aquilo. Não havia decidido que não se importaria?

Pansy, porém, pensava diferente. Ela se importava, e ela era sonserina. A ideia de fugir parecia fantástica para ela. O sensacionalismo que queria, a paz que os dois procuravam. Longe daquele mundo, poderiam ser qualquer coisa.

Ela foi até Harry e lhe propôs que fugissem.

Fugir não era o feitio de Harry. Ele havia escolhido não se importar. Mas ele também escolhera Pansy, e ela escolhera fugir.

Por Pansy, ele fugiria, porque escolheria a opção mais complicada por ela. Sempre que precisasse.

Então eles fugiram, e ninguém podia dizer que não tinham um motivo.

No final, essa escolha não foi tão importante para Harry.

Pansy era a escolha principal de sua vida. E ele escolhera certo.

_We all have good reasons for leaving_


	11. Impulso- Kaline

**Título:** Impulso

**Autora:** Kaline Bogard

**Tema**: Farmacocinética

**Item:** A ultima imagem

* * *

**Impulso**

**Kaline Bogard**

A guerra havia acabado. Voldemort fora derrotado. Definitivamente derrotado.

Harry respirou fundo. Os olhos observaram as ruínas do salão principal. Pouco a pouco o peso que carregara nos ombros por todos aquele anos iam saindo, sendo arrancados. Não tinha mais uma obrigação sobre si. Não havia mais cobrança, olhares segundo seus passos, dedos apontando.

Perdas foram necessárias.

O preço fora alto. Amigos, professores, alunos. Muita vida se perdera, e Harry se culparia por isso. No fundo sabia que não era sua responsabilidade, mas se convencer disso era difícil.

Os olhos verdes fixaram-se nos dois melhores amigos. Podia ler o alívio e a felicidade nos rostos de ambos. Nem Ron nem Hermione tinham a ver com a Profecia, mas sentiam-se da mesma forma que o Garoto Que Viveu: livre.

Apenas enviaram sorrisos em sua direção, perdidos, sem saber o que fazer.

Harry buscou outra pessoa conhecida. A caçula dos Weasley. Ginny também estava parada entre os escombros, observando-o de volta, quase com medo de se aproximar.

Ela também não compreendia. Não compreendia o que ele precisava.

Então Harry ouviu alguém chamando seu nome. Pouco mais alto que um sussurro, mas perfeitamente audível no silêncio do Grande Salão.

Ele voltou-se e antes que pudesse impedir foi envolvido por dois braços delicados, mas que o predenram com a força que apenas o desespero proporciona.

"Pensei que não fosse conseguir, idiota".

Harry sorriu de leve. Ignorou as exclamações surpresas, impediu-se de afastar a garota de si, bastava de fugir e se esconder. Bastava de fazer tudo as ocultas e mentir pra si mesmo dizendo que não havia nada mais que atração física.

Era hora de aceitar.

Pansy era a única que sabia de seus medos e os entendia. Era a única que não dizia "Você vai conseguir, Harry". Ela sentia medo por ele, medo que não conseguisse, por que sabia que o garoto também era humano. Não havia garantias.

Ele correspondeu ao abraço antes de tocar os fios negros e lisos do cabelo curto.

"É, garota. Quem é impulsiva agora?"

Pansy riu. E chorou.

O resto do mundo podia esperar. Por que, naquele instante, somente os dois importavam.


	12. Previsão- Kaline

**Título:** Previsão

**Autora:** Kaline Bogard

**Tema**: Interações

**Item**: Discussão

**Previsão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Eu nunca fui de julgar as pessoas ou de colocar rótulos. Eu já tinha meu próprio rótulo. E era algo pesado demais para que eu sequer pensasse em fazer algo similar com os outros.

Por isso nunca julguei ninguém, nenhuma situação.

Mas o relacionamento de Harry e Pansy estava além dos limites que eu me impunha. Eles achavam que eram discretos. Não eram.

Achavam que tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Não tinham.

Eles discutiam o tempo todo. Brigavam o tempo todo, orgulhosos demais para ceder. Cegos por suas crenças, demasiadamente imaturos para superar as dificuldades que eram exageradas demais, pois não se tratava de um relacionamento comum.

Era Harry Potter e Pansy Parkinson. Muitas coisas depunham contra eles.

E os dois discutiam sempre. E sempre terminava em lágrimas.

Eu assistia tudo de longe. Aprendi a não me meter, não oferecer uma ajuda que não era bem vinda. Dava o apoio que Harry, meu amigo, precisava, mas nunca acreditei que aquilo duraria muito tempo.

Durou.

Na verdade dura até agora.

E eles ainda discutem por tudo. Quando paro pra pensar chego a conclusão de que é essa dinâmica que faz o relacionamento deles tão profundo e duradouro. Eles se amam apesar das diferenças, e não tem vergonha dessas diferenças, não tentam fingir que não existem.

Apenas convivem com elas.

Na época do colégio eu era chamada de "sabe-tudo". Mas sempre soube que não sabia de tudo, nunca soube de tudo. E, ao ver a felicidade de Harry e Pansy, fico feliz em ter errado a minha previsão.


	13. Kennst die Liebe nicht- LauraXx23

**Título: kennst die Liebe nicht**

**Autora: LauraXx23**

**Tema: Interações**

**Item: Ciúmes**

Pansy Parkinson é uma vadia.

Ela se esfrega em Harry Potter na minha frente e me segue com os olhos enquanto eu me afasto. Ela sempre disse que o odiaria para sempre por ser um herói –ela gostava de vilões, ela sussurrava isso em meu ouvido enquanto eu estava dentro dela- mas agora ela estava com a língua na garganta dele apenas para me provocar. Ela me fazia olhar os dois juntos.

As unhas longas e vermelhas que costumavam cortar a pele das minhas costas agora faziam carinho gentilmente nos braços de Potter. Vadia, vadia, vadia.

Blaise sempre ao meu lado olhando com um sorrisinho torto por ver minha desgraça, eu tinha vontade de bater nele, mas ele sempre dizia com a maior calma do mundo:

-Draco, Pansy sempre preferiu o difícil, o impossível e o inesperado. Você nunca teve chance.

**Título: If you love somebody**

**Autora: LauraXx23**

**Tema: Interações**

**Item: amizade**

Harry era meu melhor amigo e meu marido, é claro que eu sabia que havia algo de errado com ele.

Não era mais meu marido que eu via todos os dias, era alguém com medo de ser descoberto, seu olhos fugiam dos meus e ele mentia quando eu perguntava o que havia de errado. Eu sabia que algo o afligia, mas não sabia o que exatamente.

Certo dia pedi a Ron que o seguisse. Quando ele voltou quase destruiu minha casa, xingando Merlin e o mundo, dizendo que ia mata-lo pelo que ele estava me fazendo. Eu vi seu rompante de raiva e me mantive calma, eu já esperava por aquilo, ele nem precisava proferir as palavras, Harry estava me traindo.

Fiz um chá para que Ron se acalmasse e no meio de palavras sujas e lagrimas de raiva ele me disse quem era ela. "É Pansy Parkinson, Ginny, ele está te traindo com aquela vadia da Parkinson!". Eu não podia negar, claro, que aquilo me irritava, mas eu apenas fiz uma pergunta que decidiria meu futuro, eu me virei para Ron e perguntei se Harry parecia feliz e ele fez que sim com a cabeça. E eu, com um sorriso calmo no rosto disse para meu irmão que então eu o deixaria partir sem lutar, porque quem ama aceita perder apenas para ver outra pessoa feliz.

**Título: Love me love me**

**Autora: LauraXx23**

**Tema: Farmacocinética**

**Item: Desdém**

-Harry é um babaca completo. – Pansy disse entre um copo de wisky de fogo e outro.- Ele é um cretino que não faz nada de bom. Como ele pode ficar com aquela pobretona Weasley? Eu sou tão melhor que ela!... E que ele também. Francamente, ele não tem pais nem sangue puro e nem noção básica sobre o sangue bruxo, como alguém poderia gostar de alguém assim? – Ela olhou o negro na sua frente que quase dormia em cima da mesa do bar, mas continuou seu monologo, ela não se importava em ser ignorada desde que colocasse tudo pra fora.- É uma sorte que para Weasley ter ele, e para ele também, por exemplo, ele nunca teria alguém como eu. Ele só tem fama, quero dizer, ele é um bom bruxo e tal, mas sempre teve sorte e só isso. As pessoas provavelmente só gostam dele por causa da fama, e dos lindos olhos verdes, e do cabelo preto contrastando com a pele clara e daquela maldita cicatriz ridícula em forma de raio que é um sinal de vitória tão lindo. Não, Pansy, concentre-se, ele é desprezível e você é melhor do que ele. Não sou, Blaise? – O homem já havia dormido e agora quase roncava na mesa e Pansy teve de chuta-lo para acordar ele antes que babasse. O negro deu um pulo e depois olhou para ela com raiva.- Desculpe, foi um acidente. Mas como eu ia dizendo o Harry é um idiota que só faz merda e eu espero que ele morra de pobreza com aquela morta de fome Weasley. Sabe, Blaise, pessoas como nós deveríamos nos manter juntos porque, francamente, olha pro Potter, com um mundo cheio dele eu prefiro ficar sozinha.

-Pansy, cala a boca e para de desdenhar o cara, todo mundo sabe que você é apaixonada por ele. Agora me deixa dormir.

-Vai a merda, Blaise. Eu não sou apaixonada por ele, eu só acho que ele é bonitinho, tem olhos lindo, um pele branca perfeita, é muito bom em defesa contra arte das trevas...

Título: Que minha morte seja rápida.

Autora: LauraXx23

Tema: Farmacocinética

Item: Raiva

Que minha morte seja rápida.

Pansy, eu não sei porque você fez aquilo e eu queria que você morresse como você desejou que eu tivesse morrido. Eu nunca tive nada contra você e você tentou me matar. As azarações em Hogwarts e os xingamentos eram só brincadeiras de criança, eu pensei que você não me odiasse tanto, mas aí você apontou para mim e desejou que eu morresse. Agora eu desejo que você morra, mas não porque eu te odeio como em Hogwarts, mas sim porque eu te odeio por ter deixado esse rombo no meu peito quando você resolveu ir embora porque eu não era mais bom o suficiente para você. Eu quero que você morra porque você me matou, você finalmente conseguiu que eu morresse. Parabéns.

**Título: Escola da Vida**

**Autora: LauraXx23**

**Tema: Farmacocinética**

**Item: Aceitação**

Sabe, Pansy, nas escolas trouxas as crianças são ensinadas que os opostos se atraem e isso explica muita coisa.

Dizem que também que o que as pessoas mais querem nesse mundo é um pouco de atenção e isso faz com que nossa relação tenha ainda mais sentido.

Você gosta do que não pode ter e eu tenho atração por desafios, principalmente quando no final eu consigo deixar o Malfoy com cara de idiota, não que isso seja difícil.

Outra coisa que ensinam é que perdoar é necessário e às vezes é a melhor coisa que fazemos e nós somos prova disso.

Quando pequeno eu sempre achei que ir à escola era perda de tempo, claro, eu ficava longe da minha família, mas era inútil aprender coisas que eu nunca usaria no dia a dia. Pena que naquele tempo eu não sabia que ir a escola faria com que eu aprendesse a entender nossa relação tão confusa porque, se você pensar bem, tudo em nós faz sentido. Ou não. Mas o importante é que eu te amo e, amar ao próximo, eu aprendi na escola.

**Título: Pansy**

**Autora: LauraXx23**

**Tema: precauções**

**Item: Risadas**

Ela ria enquanto as mãos dela penetravam devagar entre as próprias pernas enquanto ela olhava para ele mordendo o lábio. Ela queria provoca-lo e era muito boa nisso.

As cordas amarradas magicamente nos pulsos de Harry se apertavam cada vez mais dependendo do grau de excitação em que ele estivesse. Pansy adorava misturar dor com prazer e fazia com que todos sentissem um gostinho da insanidade dela enquanto brincava com eles. Ela ria ao ver a cara de Potter com uma mistura de dor e prazer enquanto ele se excitava com os dedos dela que entravam lentamente em si apenas para que ele perdesse o controle. Era divertido ver Harry perdendo o controle porque ele fazia isso muito rápido quando era com ela. Era difícil imaginar a Weasley fazendo aquilo. Era engraçado de tão patético imaginar aquela ruiva sem sal fazendo o que Pansy fazia, ela riu desse pensamento absurso.

Ela foi na direção de Potter com um sorriso safado no rosto e se sentou em seu colo sem aviso, o pênis dele a penetrou inteiramente e Harry não pode conter o alivio de finalmente por ter um contato com o corpo quente dela, o sadismo de Pansy fazia com que ele quisesse morrer de tanta excitação e ela gostava de vê-lo sofrer. Sofrer por ela. Aquelas amarras malditas o machucavam cada vez mais enquanto ela subia e descia no colo dele rindo vez ou outra daquela situação absurda. Enquanto ela beijava os lábios e mordia o pescoço dele, sempre indo e vindo cada vez mais rápido e forte. As cordas já faziam o pulso sangrar, mas enquanto Pansy se movimentava Harry não sentia a dor, ou melhor, sentia, mas ela vinha em forma de prazer. Uma contradição assim como Pansy. Ela era má e adorava provocar, o deixava a noite toda amarrado até que ela estivesse satisfeita e ela nunca estava satisfeita, sempre com aquele sorrisinho pervertido no rosto. Eles sempre vinham juntos e depois ela o abandonava sentado naquela cadeira, naquele quarto, sozinho, mas ele não se importava porque era gostoso, era errado com as risadas dela no ouvido dele que o faziam arrepiar e lembrar de Ginny. Mas era Pansy Parkinson, a menina das risadas escandalosas e desejos sádicos, a menina dos sonhos de Harry.


	14. No way- Kaline

**Título:** No way

**Autora:** Kaline Bogard

**Tema**: Farmacocinética

**Item:** desdém

**No way**

**Kaline Bogard**

Eu não podia suportar aquele sentimento. Ou melhor: eu não podia aceita-lo. Eu...? Pansy Parkinson tendo uma paixonite juvenil totalmente inexplicável por Harry Potter? Aquele Gryffindor exibido e antipático que adorava ficar no centro das atenções?

Ah, grande lorde.

O que eu tinha feito pra merecer tamanha desgraça?

Não consigo entender até hoje o que vi nele. Não havia nada agradável, nem os profundos olhos verdes, nem o cabelo despenteado, muito menos o corpo desengonçado típico de todo adolescente.

Nunca foi típico de Draco, esguio por natureza e elegante por sua criação.

Mas eu não amava Draco. E nunca admitira que sentia algo tão profundo assim por Potter.

Pra mim ele era apenas o Idiota Que Conseguiu Viver.

E, um dia, eu iria superar aquele sentimento infantil.


	15. Assim é que se faz- Kaline

**Título:** Assim é que se faz

**Autora:** Kaline Bogard

**Tema:** Interações

**Item:** Amizade

**Assim é que se faz**

**Kaline Bogard**

A situação era tão tensa. Pois jamais iria imaginar aquilo... Harry se encontrando as escondidas com ninguém menos que Pansy Parkinson.

Quem diria...

Harry desistindo de Cho, de Ginny e descobrindo que sua suposta cara-metade era aquela Slytherin...

Eles eram tão criativos, tão ousados.

A Torre da Astronomia fora o começo dos encontros secretos.

Como Ron andava desconfiado, e tínhamos a sensação de que ele não aceitaria bem, Harry me pedira ajuda para enrola-lo até estar pronto para contar seu segredo.

Eu não me importava em ajudá-lo. Pouco importava que fosse alguém de outra casa e surpreendente. Só me importava que ele estivesse feliz, visivelmente apaixonado e feliz por hora.

Por isso eu o apoiava, sem me preocupar com o que viria.


	16. Á Toute le Monde- Crovax

**À Toute Le Monde**

**Autora:** Crovax

**Grupo:** Precauções

**Tema:** NC

**Item**: Medo

Quando ela descobriu que a vida era um jogo, tudo se tornou mais sério. O que ela dizia já não era simplesmente frases soltas de uma adolescente compromissada somente com a própria paixão, porém provas e fatalidades cruciais para a sua vida. Ninguém é obrigado a produzir provas contra si mesmo.

Sentada imóvel, à espera de que batessem o martelo com um som seco e impetuoso, ela apenas divagava se tudo poderia ter sido diferente. Se talvez ela fosse partidária do outro lado... Mas isso seria esperar demais de si mesma. Encarando os fatos de sua personalidade, ela só poderia desejar que tivesse sido menos óbvia, mais cautelosa - pelo seu próprio bem.

Ela achou que liberdade fosse dizer o que quisesse, ter a opinião que lhe agradasse, ser preconceituoso até a alma. Não só estava enganada, como agora ela sentia falta de poder mostrar seu rosto às ruas sem ser injuriada por pessoas que nem a conheciam.

A realidade é que ela tinha planos para os próximos anos. Isso incluía um emprego, casamento, casa, filhos, todo o pacote; e ela nem sequer cogitava a possibilidade de ter tudo isso usurpado de si. Em um segundo, as regras do jogo mudaram, tornaram-se mais rígidas, e Pansy viu seus sonhos serem brutalmente despedaçados pelo pesado martelo que agora selava a sua sentença. Era a justiça que se declarava como sua inimiga.

x

Suas ações e sentimentos eram todos frágeis e incertos agora, porque é como se ela tentasse construir um castelo de cinzas. Pansy passou a ter medo de tudo. Qualquer barulho repentino, qualquer movimentação incomum eram suficientes para fazer seu sangue circular mais rápido e ela começar a tremer.

Não sobrara ninguém que pudesse fazer as coisas por ela, então Pansy teve de tomar as rédeas da própria vida, arcando com as decisões e os riscos, além da solidão. Por si só, isso já era aterrorizador para ela. Porém era do destino que ela tinha mais medo. Um outro sopro da sorte que poderia pulverizar suas poucas e difíceis conquistas como se fossem insignificantes; era isso o que a mantinha acordada noite após noite.

x

Ela fumava. Era uma sensação lenitiva iniciada na boca e terminada no estômago; e talvez isso fizesse seu coração apodrecer, mas ela já não conseguia se importar mais. Pansy só sabia aproveitar aqueles instantes nublados em que, por um pouco, o medo da vida cessava e ela era uma adolescente de novo.

Ela fumava antes de dormir e acordava com um cheiro horrível impregnado na cama. Uma noite, com um cigarro entre as mãos, ela sussurrou algo azul que acompanhou a fumaça, espiralando para o teto: Draco. Estranhamente, esse era um dos aspectos da sua antiga vida do qual ela não sentia falta.

x

Quando os cigarros se mostraram ineficientes, ela recorreu às poções. Tornara-se algo muito comum no pós-guerra, então ela não teve muita dificuldade para convencer os medibruxos a prescreverem a medicação. Eram poções para todos os tipos de patologias, porque Pansy sabia cada sintoma e achava que as tinha todas. Com o tempo, as doses se tornaram cada vez mais exageradas, pois os anos também acentuavam o seu medo.

x

Depois de cumprir seu período de semi-reclusão, ela arranjou um lugar no Ministério, onde julgara que fosse mais pacato. Ela mantinha o olhar geralmente baixo e guardava seus pensamentos para si. Nem mesmo reclamara quando descobriu que fora transferida para o departamento do qual Harry Potter era o chefe.

Mesmo sabendo que ela devia a ele grande parte da tragédia na qual sua vida se transformara, mesmo sabendo que aquele homem era a pessoa que ela mais odiou a vida inteira (ainda que talvez não por motivos próprios), mesmo com tudo isso, ela se mostrava solícita e se curvava às ordens que recebia.

Ela chegou até a pensar que ele estivesse lá para fazê-la sofrer. Para fazer seus temores se tornarem realidade e para acusá-la novamente por crimes que ela mal chegava a compreender. Mas era tudo sobre trabalho, realmente. E, tacitamente, eles concordaram em tratarem-se como estranhos, falando pouco e com palavras estritamente profissionais. Era uma relação que por um tempo deu certo.

x

Quando ele sugeriu que ficassem a sós em outro lugar, ela realmente não achou que isso pudesse significar mais do que parecia. Afinal, tantos anos já haviam se passado, ela era sua subordinada, e ele, casado.

Porém, na meia penumbra da sala, ela sentiu os dedos de Harry passeando cuidadosamente por sua cintura. Ele queria apenas senti-la perto e talvez experimentar um pouco do medo que ele quase podia ver aflorando na pele dela. Isso o intrigava e excitava mais do que ele podia explicar.

x

Ele nunca mencionou, muito menos pretendia, mas Harry se lembrava perfeitamente de Pansy em Hogwarts. Sempre certa de si, ostentando no semblante um misto de sobre-confiança e asco por qualquer um que fosse um pouco diferente. Era a garotinha mimada que só olhava nos olhos dos outros procurando o próprio reflexo.

Era uma diversão tão condenável quanto prazerosa ver como Parkinson estava agora: absolutamente destruída. Harry nunca foi nenhum oclumente, porém era óbvio que Pansy receava até as sombras. Mais do que piadas, Harry desejava tirar vantagem disso.

x

Possivelmente era um início de loucura; Harry nunca mais foi o mesmo depois da guerra. Ele a segurava com força agora e fez com que ela os levasse para a sua casa. Harry não se preocupou que ela pudesse fazê-los desaparatar para qualquer outro lugar, porque o temor crescia nas pupilas de Pansy, parecendo não ter fim.

Ele a manejava como se fosse um trapo, e ela mal reagia. Não levantava o olhar, e Harry era cada vez mais conduzido pela vontade insana de possuí-la sem clemência. Palavras escapavam de seus lábios embriagados; rudes e censuráveis, para fazer Pansy acreditar que Harry a dominava.

E ela realmente acreditou. Quando Harry começou a puxar suas roupas, ela se deixou levar. Como poderia fazer qualquer outra coisa? E se ele resolvesse se vingar depois? Ela se lembrou dos momentos que passara em frente à Corte e então puxou Harry para um beijo violento e sem amor.

x

Harry aproveitou tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Se ele fosse totalmente sincero consigo mesmo, era exatamente este tipo de tratamento que ele achava que Pansy merecia. Ela estava sendo cruelmente usada, e suas piores características estavam sendo empregadas contra ela.

Principalmente agora, esse medo que ela tinha dele o fazia sentir-se poderoso, como se nas suas mãos Pansy fosse uma marionete. Não uma boneca, porque estas são bonitas e delicadas e parecem conter alguma vida em si; marionetes são ocas e frígidas, ninguém tem compaixão por elas. Ele agarrou-a pela cabeça e forçou-a para baixo, sem precisar lhe explicar o que fazer.

x

Harry fez questão de olhar nos olhos de Pansy depois. Estava curioso por descobrir se ainda haveria medo lá, ou se se transformara em raiva ou mágoa. Harry constatou simplesmente que, se medo tinha uma cor, esta era a da íris de Pansy.

x

Quando ela começou a faltar por dias seguidos, ele não se preocupou, realmente. Imaginou que ela estivesse em casa, chorando e se afundando em bebida; afinal, não era isso o que as madames faziam depois de serem derrubadas do cavalo? Mas um dia ela iria aprender que a vida é uma série de desilusões.

Esse um dia chegou, e Harry soube quando ele abriu o jornal sobre a mesa, e uma tira de reportagem falava de uma bruxa jovem encontrada morta num quarto de pensão, óbito por overdose. A notícia era sensacionalista, girando em torno de como as taxas de suicídio subiram entre os ex-partidários de Voldemort que não tenham sido Comensais. No final, eles chamaram Pansy de "vítima", e Harry riu disso.

x

Ela fez de tudo nos últimos anos para ser esquecida pelo mundo e para escapar dele também, porque para ela tudo não passava de medo e sofrimento. Mas, ironicamente, era a sua morte que vinha estampada para o mundo, como se dissesse: a vida me ensinou a morrer.


	17. Depois disso- Kaline Bogard

- Título: Depois disso

- Autora: Kaline Bogard

-Tema: Farmacocinética

-Item: primeira imagem

Spoiler:

Depois disso

Kaline Bogard

Os olhos observaram toda a paisagem lá embaixo sem realmente captar nada da beleza naturalmente deslumbrante. O vento suave e frio agitava os cabelos negros e lisos, jogando-os suavemente contra o rosto pálido.

Pansy não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia como reagir.

Tudo era pra ser uma simples brincadeira, um passatempo como outro qualquer.

Jamais esperara ouvir aquelas palavras. Não dele...

"Amo você".

Duas palavras que tinham um peso imensurável.

- Pansy. Sabia que iria encontrá-la aqui.

A Slytherin virou-se e fitou o Garoto Que Viveu. Observou os olhos verdes, os lábios entreabertos denunciando o cansaço pela corrida, a marca da cicatriz em forma de raio.

Silenciosa apenas abriu os braços e recebeu Harry Potter aconchegando-o contra seu corpo. Ainda não sabia se o amava ou era apenas uma paixão adolescente. Desconhecia a profundeza de seus próprios sentimentos. Tampouco se importava.

Por hora apenas se entregou. E se deixou levar.

- Título: Em tempo

- Autora: Kaline Bogard

- Tema: Farmacocinética

- Item: última imagem

Spoiler:

Em tempo

Kaline Bogard

O barulho na estação era alto e irritante. Ou talvez soasse assim apenas para ela, por que ela precisava encontrá-lo, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Virou o rosto de um lado para o outro. Não reconheceu nenhum dos sinais tão familiares. Nem o cabelo sempre bagunçado, que ela adorava acariciar. Nem a cicatriz em forma de raio que tanto a fascinava, sobretudo pela manhã, quando acordavam juntos na mesma cama. Ou ainda os marcantes olhos verdes, que sempre a olhavam como se enxergassem além da alma.

Ela compreendia agora.

Compreendia seus sentimentos, aquela sensação de que estava dando as costas a algo muito importante. Algo forte e verdadeiro...

- Pansy...?

A voz surpresa a trouxe de volta a realidade. A garota se virou até ficar cara a cara com Harry Potter. O único que possuía aqueles cabelos bagunçados, a cicatriz peculiar e os incríveis olhos verdes.

O único que ela amava.

Sem dizer uma única palavra jogou-se contra ele, abraçando-o como se a própria vida dependesse disso.

E Harry a acolheu.


	18. Bad Romance- Narcisa

**Título:** Bad Romance

**Autora:** Narcisa Le Fay

**Tema:** Precauções

**Item:** abaffio

**Bad Romance**

Capítulo 01: Abaffiato

Pansy não precisava de muito para ter Harry em suas mãos. É verdade que na maior parte do tempo ele consegue ignorá-la, ao ponto de passar dias sem lembrar-se dela. Porém, bastava que Pansy dissesse uma palavra – uma singela palavra – para que Harry esquecesse de tudo e só focasse nela.

Abaffiato.

Uma palavra tão simples, para um feitiço tão simples, mas que era capaz de colocar Harry Potter nas mãos de Pansy.

Porque Harry Potter sabe o que acontece depois que Pansy gesticula sua varinha – gesto que, a loira sabia, excitava Harry – e diz esse feitiço.

Abaffiato... Os lábios delas gesticulam e logo Harry vê suas roupas jogadas no outro canto da sala.

Continua.

* * *

**Título:** Bad Romance  
**Autora**: Narcisa Le Fay  
**Tema:** Precauções  
**Item**: risos

**Bad Romance**

Capítulo 02: Risos

Se você perguntasse a Harry o que ele mais odiava em Pansy Parkinson ele responderia, sem pensar, que era o riso esnobe dela. Porém, se você perguntasse a Harry, em um momento em que ele estivesse distraído, o que ele mais gostava em Pansy, ele diria que era o riso esnobe dela.

Algumas pessoas achariam estranho e até contraditório, mas Harry sabia que fazia todo o sentido do mundo. Pansy, após a Guerra, não era uma pessoa de rir muito. O riso dela só aparecia em dois momentos: quando ela o jogava para uma sala vazia e falava Abaffatio e quando ela ia embora – não importava o dia, Pansy sempre saía antes dele.

Era sempre o mesmo riso. Nada mudava na feição dela. Porém, cada um deles tinha um significado.

O primeiro era a ironia dela; o segundo, por sua vez, era o escárnio dela para com ele. Era como se, no primeiro, ela tentasse dizer a si mesma que não acreditava que pudesse descer tanto ao ponto de procura por Harry Potter. Já o segundo, por sua vez, era ela dizendo que não podia acreditar que Harry Potter.

E é assim que Harry consegue amar e odiar o riso de Pansy.

Continua.

* * *

**Título:** Bad Romance  
**Autora:** Narcisa Le Fay  
Tema: Precauções  
**Item:** adrenalina

**Bad Romance**

Capítulo 03: Adrenalina

Ficar com Pansy Parkinson era mais excitante do que jogar quadribol. Fosse porque no jogo bruxo ele já soubesse as regras , ou até pelo fato delas existissem – muito diferente de Pansy, que não possuía regra alguma; ao menos, não que o Harry conhecesse -, perto de Pansy o jogo bruxo parecia insosso.

Ficar com Pansy – melhor dizendo, transar com Pansy – era uma descarga de adrenalina que Harry nunca havia sentido. Com suas unhas compridas – que sempre marcavam as costas de Harry com força – e mãos leves, Pansy conseguia fazer Harry sentir como se acabasse de escapar da morte, morte essa que ele mesmo havia, de certo modo buscado.

Transar com Pansy era errado – ainda mais quando Ginny o esperava para jantar – e sentir prazer com isso, mais ainda. Era excitante, era bom, era adrenalina na sua forma mais pura.

E a pior parte é que ele já era um viciado.

Continua.

* * *

**Título:** Bad Romance  
**Autora**: Narcisa Le Fay  
**Tema:** Precauções  
Item: Cuidado

**Bad Romance**

Capítulo 04: Cuidado

Pansy sempre tomava o cuidado de não fazer barulho quando estava com Harry. Ela ria quando chegava e quando saía, mas eram risos baixos. Eram risos deles e só deles. Pansy gostava de pensar que ela tinha algo com Harry Potter – ela também gostava de pensar eu, se fizesse muito barulho, alguém poderia encontrá-los. Ela poderia parecer confiante em seu feitiço – e ela sabia que essa falsa confiança era parte do que fazia com que Harry sentisse atração por ela – mas na verdade ela sabia quenão tinha controle sobre a magia quando estava com Harry.

Na verdade, Pansy não tinha controle algum quando estava com Harry e, por isso mesmo, ela tomava cuidado antes de encontrá-lo.

Continua.

* * *

**Título**: Bad Romance  
**Autora**: Narcisa Le Fay  
**Tema:** Precauções  
**Item:** Vergonha

**Bad Romance**

Capítulo 05: Vergonha

Pansy sempre sentia vergonha depois de se encontrar com Harry. Não era vergonha por estar com Harry Potter ou por só estar com ele as escondidas e sim por gostar de estar com Harry Potter.

Pansy ansiava, ao ponto de quase sentir uma dor física, pelo moreno. Ela ansiava pelos toques incertos e, ao mesmo tempo, fortes e agressivos. Ela ansiava pela respiração rápida e seca e, principalmente, Pansy ansiava pelos beijos desajeitados e rápidos dele.

Pansy sentia vergonha por estar se apaixonando por Harry Potter; vergonha por estar se apaixonando por uma pessoa que só conhecia os toques.

Ela não conhecia Harry Potter. Ela conhecia figura pública os toques dele. Ela conhecia os beijos dele e a raiva que ele sentia quando ela ia embora rindo. Ela conhecia o prazer que ele sentia quando ela arranhava suas costas e deixava marcas que, ela sabia, ele visitava depois.

Ela conhecia isso e apenas isso e mesmo assim não podia evitar de se apaixonar.

E isso era uma vergonha.

Continua.

* * *

**Título**: Bad Romance  
**Autora**: Narcisa Le Fay  
**Tema**: Precauções  
**Item:** refugio

**Bad Romance**

Capítulo 06: Refugio

Podia ser apenas coincidência, mas Pansy só procurava Harry quando algo dava errado em sua vida. Ele, com sua falta de capacidade de deixar marcas no corpo dela – não importava que Pansy por vezes pedisse por isso, Harry era incapaz de marcá-la – e toques incertos, fazia com que ela se sentisse no controle de tudo. Não importava que ao final Pansy voltasse para seu mundo caótico, durante os minutos que ela estava com Harry, Pansy se sentia no controle; se sentia segura.

Tirar Harry Potter de seu controle dava a Pansy controle. Nesse curto período de tempo tudo fazia sentido para Pansy e o mundo parecia que estava sobre o seu controle.

Não era uma coincidência, Pansy sabia que não; mas ela se forçava a acreditar que sim.

Continua.

* * *

**Título:** Bad Romance  
**Autora:** Narcisa Le Fay  
**Tema:** Precauções  
**Item:** Segredo

**Bad Romance**

Capítulo 07: Segredo

Dizem que o Destino gosta de pregar peças nos homens. Quando menos se espera, ele joga suas cartas e muda a vida das pessoas e essas, pressas em suas linhas, agem sem saber o porquê.

Harry Potter e Pansy Parkinson eram as atuas vítimas do Destino. Ele, com a ajuda de Desejo, desenham as linhas e as articulas em volta dos atuais protagonistas e Harry e Pansy são envoltos em uma dança rápida, frenética e sensual que não faz qualquer sentido – ao menos não para eles.

Destino se diverte com os movimentos deles e, principalmente com a confusão que suas duas crianças sentem depois dos encontros. Porém, nada diverte mais o Destino do que envolvê-los em suas teias.

É um segredo dele porque faz isso e é um segredo maior ainda o motivo dele se divertir com as cordas de suas crianças.

E a Pansy e a Harry só cabe dançar em compasso com suas cordas, sem nunca entender.

Ao menos, não por hora.

Continua.

* * *

**Título:**Bad Romance

**Autora:** Narcisa Le Fay  
**Tema:** Precauções  
**Item:** Ironia

**Bad Romance**

Capítulo 08: Ironia

Destino pode ver Pansy Parkinson jogando o peso de papel no espelho de seu quarto e gritar de raiva porque ele a odeia. A sua criança grita e grita e grita mais ainda de raiva porque Harry não deixou qualquer marca em seu corpo e, mexendo suas cordas, Destino faz Pansy lembrar-se de tudo que aconteceu naquela tarde.

_"Sede.  
Toques rápidos.  
Raiva.  
Toques e mais toques e língua  
Abaffiato.  
Vergonha.  
Riso."_

E novamente Pansy joga o peso de papel no espelho e os cacos terminam de quebrarem. Ela grita mais sobre como Potter é idiota por não marcá-la.

Destino ri. A ironia que Pansy não percebe é que a ironia é que ela já fora marcada.

E agora só falta puxar as cordas de Harry.

Continua.

* * *

**Título**: Bad Romance  
**Autora:** Narcisa Le Fay  
**Tema:** Precauções  
**Item**: Segurança

**Bad Romance**

Capítulo 09: Segurança

Destino sempre soube que o que mais Harry sentia falta em sua vida era de segurança. Claro que ele sentia falta de ter uma família, mas a ausência de segurança era o que marcava mais. Durante anos ele tentou trazer a segurança para a vida do menino. Foi-se Hagrid, Dumbledor, Hermione, Ron, Molly e, estranhamente, mesmo cercado de pessoas seguras, Harry não se sentia seguro. Por fim, Destino lançou sua linha em Ginny Weasley e sua surpresa foi ver que o menino – agora homem – ainda se sentia inseguro.

E então, um dia Desejo confessou que gostaria de testar Pansy e Harry. A probabilidade existia e seria divertido jogar com ela. Destino, então aceitou.

Sua surpresa foi ver que entre dedos com unhas cumpridas – e que marcam e marcam, mesmo ele pedindo para que o fizesse – Harry encontrara sua segurança.

E no fim, Destino nem precisou mais puxar as cordas.

Fim.


	19. Letting Go- Narcisa

**Título**: Letting Go

**Autora**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Tema:** Contra-indicações

**Item**: Mãos

**Letting Go**

**Capítulo 01: Mãos**

Harry jamais pensou que teria tantas mãos direcionadas a ele – ao menos, depois da Guerra. Para onde quer que ele fosse, havia sempre no mínimo uma meia-dúzia de mãos apontando para ele e fazendo sinais de descrença.

Quem diria que sua decisão de terminar com Ginny para poder ficar com Pansy causaria tanta raiva nas pessoas.

"Elas se sentem traídas Harry", foi o que Hermione lhe disse quando Harry lhe confessou que já não agüentava mais as mãos seguindo-o.

Harry não entendia como ele poderia ter traído aquelas pessoas, muitas das quais ele nem conhecia. Ele jamais prometeu ficar com Ginny – eles nem ao menos eram casados, pelo amor de Merlim! – e nem que seguiria a vida como as outras pessoas achavam que ele deveria seguir.

Não havia qualquer motivo para aquelas mãos apontarem para ele. Ele já não agüentava mais.

E por isso Harry sentia que, mais dia, menos dia, ele, cansado, acabaria por trair mesmo aquelas mãos.

Continua.

* * *

**Título:** Letting Go

**Autora**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Tema**: Contra-indicações

**Item:** imagem 4

**Letting Go**

**Capítulo 02: Maquiagem**

Desde pequena, Pansy aprendera a esconder suas emoções com uma boa quantidade de maquiagem. Não importava que ela tivesse que retocá-la várias vezes ao decorrer do dia – francamente, ela jamais deixaria que as pessoas vissem seu rosto coberto de traços negros -, ao realizar o ato, Pansy se sentia, de alguma forma, um pouco melhor.

Ela sabia que era uma mentira e que, assim que saísse do banheiro, os olhares e as palavras de raiva seriam direcionadas a ela. Ela também sabia a sua falsa posse de confiança e indiferença irritava ainda mais as pessoas – o que fazia com que mais mãos, olhares e palavras malditas fossem direcionadas a ela. Porém, a maquiagem, a mentira que ela criava, ajudava.

Pansy jamais deixaria que essas pessoas a vissem derrotada. Ela precisava ser forte – ou ao menos fingir – por ela e por Harry. Até porque, ela sabia que as pessoas não a aceitariam. Pansy sempre soube disso.

Todavia, ela sempre mantinha uma boa quantidade de maquiagem na bolsa, só por garantia.

Continua.

* * *

**Título:** Letting Go

**Autora:** Narcisa Le Fay

**Tema**: Contra-indicações

**Item:** piano

**Letting Go**

**Capítulo 03: Piano**

Harry aprendera a identificar o humor de Pansy pelas músicas que ela tocava no piano. Quando ela estava alegre, as músicas eram animadas, leves e calorosas. Quando estava triste, as músicas pareciam não ter fim e eram extremamente pesadas. Por fim, quando ela estava com raiva, as músicas eram agressivas e rápidas.

Utilmente Pansy conseguiria fazer com que qualquer música que ela tocasse fosse animada, sem fim e agressiva.

"Não quiseram me atender hoje na Floreios e Borrões" ela disse assim que Harry chegou em casa. Ela não precisava virar-se para confirmar que era ele: só os dois moravam no apartamento e não era como se eles recebessem visitas inesperadas.

Harry não disse nada. Além de não saber o que dizer, ele também não fora bem atendido na maioria das lojas que visitara.

"Você acha que um dia isso vai acabar?" disse Pansy tocando uma última nota – pesada e que se prolongou por vários minutos na sala. Harry só teve coragem de falar algo quando já não havia qualquer resquício da música na sala.

"Eu espero que sim" apesar de não acreditar nisso Harry completou mentalmente e soube, pela expressão cansada de Pansy, que ela pensara o mesmo.

Não importava para onde eles fossem, não importava quantas vezes Ginny dissesse que estava feliz, as pessoas – com suas mãos cada vez mais ríspidas – pareciam não querer esquecer.

Estranhamente, parecia que a nota há pouco minutos morta, voltara a tocar na sala – mesmo que as mãos de Pansy agora estivessem apoiadas em seu colo.

Continua.

* * *

**Título:** Letting Go

**Autora:** Narcisa Le Fay

**Tema:** Contra-indicações

**Item:** imagem 2

**Letting Go**

**Capítulo 04: Más-palavras**

"Eu ainda não consigo aceitar" Ron disse olhando para os papéis que cobriam a sua mesa. Harry sabia que Ron apenas fingia analisá-los para não ter que encarar Harry. Na verdade, há muitos dias Ron não fazia outra coisa a não ser tentar evitar o amigo.

"Ron, você poderia ao menos tentar. " Harry disse irritado. Ron conseguia ser bem teimoso quando queria.

"O problema Harry, é que eu não sei se quero tentar".

"Você deveria ser meu amigo" Harry disse empurrando os papéis para o chão, o que fez com que Ron, pela primeira vez, o encarasse.

"ELA TENTOU TE ENTREGAR!" Harry podia ver a a raiva e a confusão estampadas no rosto do amigo.

"E ela me faz feliz. Você deveria se lembrar disso".

Continua.

* * *

**Título:** Letting Go

**Autora:** Narcisa Le Fay

**Tema:** Contra-indicações

**Item:** fuga

**Letting Go**

**Capítulo 05: Fuga**

"Sabe Harry, nós podíamos fugir" disse Pansy acordando Harry no meio da madrugada. Mesmo sem os óculos, Harry podia ver os olhos violetas dela coberto de manchas vermelhas.

Era melhor manter os olhos fechados, foi o que ele pensou.

"E para onde nós iríamos?"

"Para um lugar onde ninguém nos conheça. Quem sabe, até para outra dimensão".

"Me parece uma boa idéia". Harry sentiu Pansy deitando em seu tronco e as lágrimas dela tocando sua pele.

Pansy estava cansada.

Harry estava cansado.

E, naquele momento, por mais que Harry odiasse admitir, fugir parecia uma boa escolha.

Continua.

* * *

**Título:** Letting Go

**Autora**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Tema**: Contra-indicações

**Item:** Hermione

**Letting Go**

**Capítulo 06: Hermione**

Se havia alguém que podia resolver qualquer problema, esse alguém era Hermione. Ou, pelo menos, foi isso que Harry disse a Pansy. Ela não acreditava que a sabichona da Granger pudesse de fato ajudá-lo – não era como se ela já não tivesse tentado e falhado -, mas Harry fez questão de que Parkinson visitava a amiga.

E era exatamente sobre a insistência de Harry que Pansy se forçava a focar enquanto Granger servia um chá de camomila.

"Então as coisas não melhoraram ainda?" Hermione disse quebrando o silêncio que há muito se instalara na sala.

"Depende do que você chama de melhorar Granger" Pansy disse olhando fixamente para o conteúdo intacto da xícara. Ela odiava chá de camomila.

"As pessoas ainda se recusam a falar ou a te atender?" Hermione perguntou servindo mais um pouco de chá para si. Pansy se perguntava como alguém podia gostar tanto de algo tão sem graça como chá de camomila.

Aí ela se lembrava que Granger amava o Weasley e entendia que era tudo uma questão de mau gosto.

"Sim."

"Então as coisas ainda não melhoraram".

"Sabe, Granger, você não está ajudando"

"Sabe, Parkinson, não é como se eu pretendesse te ajudar". Pansy, pela primeira vez, desviou o olhar da xícara e, assustada, encarou Granger. A morena deveria ser a educada da situação.

"Então, porque me recebeu?"

"Porque Harry me pediu". Mais uma vez, Pansy viu Hermione encher a xícara com chá.

"Como alguém pode gostar tanto de chá de camomila?" Pansy falou antes que pudesse se conter. Ela viu Hermione arquear uma sobrancelha e rir de leve.

"Eu não gosto de chá de camomila."

"Então, porque toma?"

"Porque, assim Harry acredita que eu possa magicamente te deixar mais calma, eu também acredito que o chá vá me deixar menos irritada".

"Potter é um idiota" Pansy disse sorrindo e, por um momento, esquecendo-se das preocupações.

"Sim, ele é". Hermione concordou, sorrindo.

Estranhamente, envolta em chá de camomila e conversas sobre as idiotices de Harry, Pansy sentiu-se um pouco melhor. Por um breve momento, ela se esqueceu que, ao sair da casa da grifinória, teria que novamente enfrentar as mãos e os olhares.

A parte mais estranha foi perceber que, ao se lembrar das mãos, Pansy não se sentiu tão mal quanto antes.

Continua

* * *

**Título:** Letting Go

**Autora:** Narcisa Le Fay

**Tema:** Contra-indicações

**Item:** aceitação

**Letting Go**

**Capítulo 07: Aceitação**

"Sabe Potter, nós deveríamos desistir". Pansy disse quando viu Harry saindo do banho.

"Como assim desistir?"

"Desistir. Sabe, de tentar lutar contra o preconceito dos outros".

"Que medida mais Sonserina".

"Ficar nú na frente da namorada também é um medida bem Sonserina".

"Não foi essa a intenção".

"Foi exatamente essa a intenção Potter, você querendo admitir ou não".

"Não acredito que você queria desistir".

"Não quero desistir de nós, e sim desistir deles. Ignorá-los, se você preferir. Não foi o que você fez com a Sonserina no quarto ano?".

"Achei que você não prestasse atenção em mim no quarto ano".

"Não, era você quem não prestava atenção em mim".

"Então...Desistir?"

"E seguir com a nossas vidas, sim".

"Preciso pensar".

"Diga a Hermione que eu disse 'oi' ".

Continua.

* * *

**Título:** Letting Go

**Autora:** Narcisa Le Fay

**Tema:** Contra-indicações

**Item:** imagem 1

**Letting Go**

**Capítulo 08: Palavras**

"Ela está certa, sabe". Disse Hermione servindo outra xácara de chá de camomila para Harry.

Ele não agüentava mais tomar a bebida, mas o olhar raivoso dela fez com que ele ao menos bebericasse.

"Nunca achei que desistir fosse uma opção".

"Não acho que seja bem desistir Harry, e sim aceitar". Harry viu Hermione tomando um grande gole do chá e, assim como Pansy fizera alguns dias atrás, também se perguntou como Hermione podia gostar tanto da bebida insonsa.

"Não é justo, Hermione".

"Não, não é, mas nós dos bem sabemos que preconceito e ódio são as marcas da ignorância".

Harry sabia que era verdade e que não havia nada a ser feito e por isso, pela primeira vez desde que chegara, bebeu o chá de boa vontade.

Quem sabe Hermione não estivesse certa e o chá realmente o acalmasse?

Continua.

* * *

**Título:** Letting Go

**Autora:** Narcisa Le Fay

**Tema:** Contra-indicações

**Item:** imagem 3

**Letting Go**

**Capítulo 10: Camomila**

Pansy e Harry tomavam chá de camomila em sua casa, sem a presença de Hermione.

"Admita que eu estava certa Potter. Tudo ficou muito mais fácil depois que você 'desistiu' "

Pansy disse sorrindo e tomando um grande gole da bebida. A cara de desgosto dela foi impagável e Harry riu.

A idéia de tomar chá de camomila não fora dela?

"Você estava certa quanto a desistir, não quanto ao chá".

"Ora, pense no seu pobre amigo Weasley. Ele deve ter tomado bem mais chá do que nós dois juntos". Harry riu. Ele sabia, por relatos de Hermione, que Ron finalmente aceitara o relacionamento depois de váris xícaras de chá de camomila.

"Você ainda as vê?" Pansy disse deixando de olhar para Harry e focando na xícara em suas mãos. Harry não precisava que ela falasse para entender: Pansy perguntava sobre as mãos.

"Sim, mas não me importo mais".

"Que bom Potter. Também não me importo mais" Pansy sorriu e Harry viu que, por mais um dia, ela estava sem maquiagem.

E então Harry sabia que era verdade.

Fim.


End file.
